This invention relates to card game program and card game machine in which victory or defeat is judged in such a way that predetermined sheets of cards displayed on a display are used, the form of displaying these cards is changed according to an operation of a player, point is computed according to a predetermined rule on the basis of the resultant various kinds of combinations of cards, the resultant forms of using card and the resultant forms of disposing card.
In most of such conventional card games, victory or defeat is determined in such a way that two players or a player and a computer playing the opponent's player respectively dispose a card on a place (on a display in this case) on the basis of the power or the attribute given to the card itself, and the card disposed on the place is judged according to a predetermined rule.
The basic rule of such a conventional card game is simple, that is, “both respectively dispose a card and victory or defeat is determined by superiority or inferiority of the card disposed”. Therefore, various complex rules for determining victory or defeat have been conceived and various kinds of cards to be used have been designed in order to improve the interest.
But, such rule or such card is accepted by only a part of maniac since the rule of the game is too complex. So, the generality as a game program lacks and such rule is being made difficult type to approach.
Then, developments of a card game program and a card game machine, by which the interest can be improved in comparison with a conventional one without making the rule of the game complex, through which more people can enjoy the card game, are still awaited.